


Dinner With The Malfoy-Potters

by smilexdarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione walk into a heated argument between Harry and Draco. So much for a calm evening with friends. At least there's muffins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner With The Malfoy-Potters

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by Gilmore Girls. 50 points to whatever house you're in if you get the reference.

“What are they doing in there?” Hermione asked as she stood next to Ron outside the door of Harry and Draco’s house.

“I don’t know, but it sounds scary. Maybe we should leave. They don’t exactly sound like they’re up to having company,” Ron said. 

Hermione huffed and shifted the basket of muffins she was holding. While she honestly did appreciate the gesture, Molly could be a bit overzealous with the gift giving anytime she dropped by for a visit and there were only so many muffins she and Ron could eat in a week. The fact that Ron couldn’t finish them off should be clue enough that there were simply too many muffins. 

Hermione knocked for the second time and she and Ron both winced when they heard more shouting and a loud bang of some sort. There was some stomping on the other side of the door and suddenly it flew open, revealing a flushed and out of breath Harry who almost barreled right into them. 

They all stared at each other for a moment before Harry said, “Oh. Right. You’re here for dinner. Well, come in then.” He stood aside and let them shuffle in. Harry took the muffins without question so that Hermione could remove her coat just as Draco strode into the hallway from the kitchen.

“And another thing, I don’t know why you would doubt me, but I wouldn’t lie about something like that. How pointless would that be?” Draco asked, completely ignoring the fact that his guests had arrived. 

Ron shot Hermione a surprised look; they had never seen Draco break social etiquette so boldly and he looked downright unkempt, hair more out of place than he usually deemed appropriate, like he’d been frustrated and run his fingers through it. Seemed they were in the thick of an argument. This was going to be an interesting evening.

Harry stormed away into the kitchen and they all followed suit, Draco hot on his heels.

“You may not be lying, Draco, I’m sure you genuinely believe what you said. But I’m telling you you’re wrong and it’s one of the stupidest things I’ve ever heard!” Harry’s voice got progressively louder as he dumped the muffins on the counter and set the table, placing the silverware down with more force than was probably necessary. 

Draco’s lips pursed before he responded, “I didn’t come up with it, it’s just how it is. You’re being ridiculous and this is hardly the time to be acting this way.”

“You’re the one that brought it up!”

“I didn’t ‘bring it up’! I simply said it! And if I’d known you’d react this way, I never would have!”

“Well it’s too late for that, isn’t it?” Harry shot back. Ron shrugged at Hermione’s unsure glance and stepped around Draco to get to the oven. Normally she wouldn’t be so brazen about making herself at home as a guest in someone else’s house, but they didn’t seem to be stopping just yet and, she really was hungry. 

Hermione grabbed two plates off of the table and brought them over to Ron who had pulled out the casserole they were meant to be eating. She opened a couple of drawers in search of a serving spoon. Harry reached into the drawer nearest him and pulled out just what she was looking for, handing it over without so much as a glance her way, still bickering about Merlin knows what. 

Ron plucked the lid off of a large pot that was steaming away on the stove. His face lit up when he found boiled potatoes, making quick work of locating a fork to begin mashing them. Hermione found the seasoning cupboard and in no time they were sat at the table enjoying a delicious dinner, watching Harry turn more red by the second as the arguing continued. She didn’t think Draco could possibly stand any straighter or be more taut if he tried. His arms crossed and eyes narrowed, he cut off whatever remark Harry was in the middle of sputtering through.

“Oh, never mind! Just forget it so we can eat. You’re as pigheaded as ever, I don’t know why I bother trying to reason with you. Honestly.” Draco ignored Harry’s glare as he turned, nose in the air, and strode over to take his seat at the table. He hadn’t thought far enough ahead to realize he wouldn’t have any food to preoccupy himself with once he sat down, but Hermione was impressed with his resourcefulness. She doubted anyone else could make such a drawn out show of placing one’s napkin on one’s lap.

When she peaked at Harry she saw that he had deflated, most of the anger in his eyes replaced with affection. He watched Draco smooth the napkin down where it was already smooth a few times before he rolled his eyes fondly and grabbed Draco’s plate. Once he had served both himself and Draco, he sat down and they all ate in silence. 

After a few minutes, Ron piped up, mouth still full of half-chewed food, “So, what were you two arguing about anyway? Things got pretty intense.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to remind Ron that it was rude to bring it up, that maybe they didn’t want to tell them what got them so worked up, but Draco answered before she could get a word out.

“Harry can’t accept rules of grammar that have been around for hundreds of years.”

Harry grimaced but then his face lit up suddenly, “Wait. Hermione, you’re clever.”

Hermione chuckled, “Well, yes. I am, but what exactly does that have to do wi—“

“You could clear up our disagreement. Tell Draco that it’s completely mad to say ‘culs-de-sac’ instead of ‘cul-de-sacs’.”

Hermione blinked. Ron shoveled more food into his mouth. 

“That’s what had you at each other’s throats?!” 

Draco focused hard on picking a pea out of his casserole and remained quiet. Harry looked indignant, although his blush told Hermione he realized they had been acting absurdly. 

Draco muttered, “Well, I was right and he was wrong. It is ‘culs-de-sac’. Just because he doesn’t understand French—“

“For fuck's sake! Do you hear how pretentious you sound right now?” Harry interrupted. 

Hermione sighed as they both started shouting again. Ron finished his third helping of casserole and got up to grab a few muffins. He slid one across the table to Hermione and she smiled in thanks. They shook their heads and laughed before biting into their muffins. They were quite tasty. She’d still have to talk to Molly about appropriate quantities though.


End file.
